


uvonobu for the soul

by brightblackbird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when your bf dies and you vow revenge but then you forget about it for 20 years</p>
            </blockquote>





	uvonobu for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> mostly prog rock and new wave. the first four songs are really long. the m rating is because tracks 5 8 and 9 are about Sex
> 
> (this is actually a serious mix even though i can't write a serious summary)

[uvonobu for the soul](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/uvonobu-for-the-soul?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

  ** _Tracklist:_ **

1\. **Boys from Diamond City** — Asia

2\. **One by One**  — Emerson, Lake & Palmer

3\. **The Dogs of War**  — Pink Floyd

4.  **One Foot on the Gas, One Foot in the Grave**  — Streetlight Manifesto

5\. **Stay on Top**  — Uriah Heep

6\. **The Beast**  — Europe

7.  **Stay Free**  — The Clash 

8.  **Brute**  — The Human League

9\. **ROckWrok**  — Ultravox

10\. **Feel the Breeze**  — Air Supply

11\. **Winter Winter**  — The Waterboys

12\. **Solitaire**  — Kamelot

13\. **Sleepwalk**  — Ultravox

14\. **The Samurai in Autumn**  — Pet Shop Boys

 

([now also on playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/funnuraba/playlist/uvonobu-for-the-soul))


End file.
